Presence of an Angel
by Skitty13
Summary: AU. There was something different about her... Drew could tell from the moment he had first saw her. Although May is hesitant to let him know the truth behind her identity, she does let Drew know that she wants to help. Especially since he's taking a break from being a coordinator. But, having May's help, is that enough for him? Contestshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Presence of an Angel

Chapter 1

Yay! More contestshipping! :D

It's been a while since my last multi-chapter contestshipping story... So, in honor it been my 5 year anniversary and October, here's one of my newest stories with an intertwining plot with "What If I Can't Let Go?"! I hope you guys will like this AU story! I have plenty of plans for this story, so please look forward to it. :)

Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

May's POV

"I didn't do anything wrong!" I protested, my hands balling up into fists. I desperately looked up at the higher angel running this trial. "As a guardian angel, aren't we suppose to watch over the wellbeing of humans?"

The higher angel looked down at me with a blank expression and merely shook his head.

"Preventing harm to a human is fine," he stated. His eyes narrowed. "Preventing a foreseeable death is risky but still acceptable, but being seen by a human is unacceptable."

I bit my lip, knowing he was right. Being seen by human was strictly forbidden, but I was always careful, someone must have caught sight of me without me knowing. Unless it was... I shook off that thought. Eye contact didn't necessarily mean he had seen me.

"Going to the extent of showing yourself to help a human. You do understand the danger put towards our kind if any word of this incident were to leak out, right?"

I didn't get any chance to react as the scolding continued.

"Humans are bound to get hurt and die eventually –"

"That is why guardian angels intervene!" I argued.

The higher angel frowned. "It appears your naivety doesn't understand the fragility of humans."

I froze, knowing I should have apologized, but my stubborn nature caused my impending punishment. It was too late now. I'd face this penalty accordingly.

"Your punishment is to spend time living as a human to reflect upon your actions. You will be sent down promptly in fifteen minutes."

 _What?_

"I accept my punishment," I said automatically, using the words to end the trial.

With that, the tension of the room vanished and I numbly left the room, trying to process what had happened. I was sentenced to live as a human? I've only heard rumors of this punishment being given to any angel, I had no idea it actually existed.

"May!"

I turned to see my friend Brendan, who was also a guardian angel, making his way over to me. His smile vanished when he caught sight of my face.

"What happened at the trial?" he asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

There was a silence as I tried to formulate an answer. I couldn't quite grasp the scenario itself, so I struggled for a moment. I was always among humans, trying to help them in little ways, keeping myself hidden. But now, I was going to living and directly interacting with them? I didn't know if it was fear or excitement that was causing a turmoil inside me.

"I'm going to be human," I finally whispered out.

"What?" Brendan asked. Clearly, he was a shocked as I was.

Going over what happened in the trial, I could tell that Brendan was growing worried for me. We had known each other since forever, so it was understandable.

"This is dangerous," Brendan protested, pacing in front of me. "You know how many dangers there are in the human world? You wouldn't survive –"

"Brendan!" I interrupted him. His eyes flickered my way, startled. I offered him a soft smile. "I'll be fine. I'll figure things out and take care of myself."

"May."

A stern voice broke into our conversation as another angel appeared. He must be here to transport me. I hugged Brendan quickly, but as I tried to let go, he tightened his hold on me.

"I hope you'll be back soon."

"Me too." I replied. Freed from his embrace, I headed after the other angel.

Steeling my nerves, I knew things were going to be very different from what I was used to. I didn't have any other choice. Taking a deep breath, I gave the other angel a nod.

From there, everything went by rather quickly. A blinding light caused me to close my eyes as I was being transported back to earth. Something felt different as I shivered as darkness took over. Whatever this feeling was, it was new to me. Succumbing to it, I felt my conscious slowly fade away before darkness only remained.

When I opened my eyes again, I was sitting on something prickly. Blinking, I let my eyes adjust to the limited light and noticed I was in a small park. Glancing down, I was able to see grass. Skimming my hand over the blades, I felt it tickle my palm. Did it always feel like this?

I was still dressed in the plain white dress that I always wore, but there were faint green stains on it now. Where had those come from?

Despite being familiar with the human world, everything felt different now that I was living in it as a human. So many questions milled around in my brain, and I wasn't sure what I was needed to do now.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice asked.

I blinked in surprise, turning towards the sound. There was someone out at this hour? How was I supposed to react? As I stared at the black haired girl standing a few feet from me, I felt like I recognized her from somewhere. Thinking about all the encounters of people I've had recently, I realized how weird it might be since I still didn't answer her question.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

I really hope I didn't sound suspicious.

She held out her hand, and I took it with my own, letting her help me up. Without letting go, she gave me a thoughtful look.

"You're not human, are you?"

My eyes widened as I yanked my hand back. Did she know I was an angel? I thought I was acting like a normal human.

"How do you know?" I asked, wrapping my arms around myself protectively. "Can you tell by looking at me?"

A smile appeared on her face. "Ah, no. I'm just attentive. That, and I can sense you're different, your aura isn't like everyone else."

"Oh. Okay."

There was something definitely familiar about this girl. Tilting my head slightly, I tried find her place in my memories. A distinctive memory suddenly jumped back out at me, a relatively recent one that was related to the reason I was cast out to be a human.

 _I was wandering around the sides of a busy street, watching people on their late night dates and hurrying home from work. I was hoping it was going to be one of those calm nights where I could simply enjoy watching one of those romantic movies somewhere. My senses told me otherwise though._

 _Approaching a dark alley, I could see the figure of a man, and through limited light a glint of metal – a knife?! – in his hands. Feelings of sadness and hatred oozed from him, impending trouble was certain._

 _On the other end of the alleyway, I spot a girl with her headphones hanging around her neck, simply walking without knowing the dangers of this man. She didn't hear the footsteps echoing hers as she tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ear._

"You're that girl from alleyway last week. I'm glad you're still alive. Humans usually live such short lives."

The girl in front of me gave a small nod to confirm my words.

Glad I was finally able to remember this, I suddenly shivered. Untying the jacket around her waist, the girl offered it out to me, which I appreciatively took and wrapped around my shoulders. Was this the feeling of... cold? As an angel, I could feel emotions, but that was about it. Temperatures would never affect us, but I guess it'd affect me now since I was human.

"So this is what being cold feels like," I murmured.

She moved over to sit on the bench. Following in suit, I did the same. We sat in silence, simply taking in the night, as I let my brain process all of this.

Realizing I left her question unanswered, I decided that this girl seemed nice enough for me to share the truth with her. The other angels wouldn't know.

"You're right, I'm actually an angel." I quietly told her. "The truth is... I got in trouble for doing something I wasn't supposed to do. So now I'm stuck as a human until the higher angels think I've learned my lesson."

"You're okay with telling me all this?"

I shivered as a breeze swept by. Shoving my arms through to properly wear the jacket, I snuggled into it, enjoying the warmth it maintained.

"Mmhm," I hummed. "I saved your life, I think I can trust you."

Something about her made her seem trustworthy. Maybe since she was helping me right now, despite all the potential odds. I watched as her hand reached to touch a bandage on her arm. That was probably from the incident in the alleyway.

Trying to maintain the atmosphere we built up, I thought back to the shows I've seen and asked her a question.

"Don't humans usually act more surprised when they hear stuff like this?"

She laughed. "I guess for most people but I'm different like you. I'm actually – if you count my spirit, past and memories – over three hundred years old. Nothing surprises me anymore."

"Really? I don't know about human years, but I'm really old too! I don't act that way according to the higher angels though." I perked up, seeing something we could both relate to. Perhaps she was an exception among human. It didn't explain how she knew I was different though. "Wait, how do you know I'm different? Like, how can you sense it?"

"I can summon ghosts," she confessed. "Well, just a single ghost, but it just a feeling that I get depending on who I'm around. It's kind of hard to explain."

The two of us continued to chat, and from there, we figured out what was going on that night in the alleyway. The man had intentions of killing her, but that was when I had intervened.

 _As his footsteps quickened, I panicked, knowing death was waiting for this girl if I didn't do anything. Knowing I couldn't directly get involved in this scenario, my eye caught a streetlight hanging above us all. Using my angelic powers, I caused it to flicker, hoping it would illuminate the alleyway enough for someone to notice and help._

 _As the energy ran through me, I cringed, knowing I didn't know how to fully control not being visible while handling electricity. The chances of someone spotting me in a dark alleyway were low. I would risk it._

 _"Hey! Look out!"_

 _I looked up, seeing the scuffle between the girl and the man. There was another guy with a Butterfree, running towards them, probably to help her. As they were talking, I felt his green eyes flicker my way._

 _Our eyes connected just before the light flickered out._

 _Knowing I didn't need to be here anymore, I fled, hoping that he didn't actually see me._

"Thanks for helping," the girl said. "It would've been a shame to have lived another life where I couldn't contact Jack when I already have all my memories. I'm sorry it caused you to be stuck like this though."

I waved her off. "No worries! I'll be back as an angel protecting you all again in no time."

"Do you need a place to stay? I have a spare bedroom in my apartment." she offered. "You're more than welcome at my place."

"That'd be great!" I clapped my hands together, happy to have my accommodation taken care of. Thank goodness I ran into this girl again. Looks like my time as a human wouldn't be too bad after all.

"What's your name? I'm Violet, but you can call me Vi."

"May," I replied, brightening up. "I hope you don't mind watching over me while I'm a human, Vi. I didn't know humans could feel so much. Like this pounding in my chest... I think it's called a heartbeat?"

"Yup."

I grinned. "Cool! Looks like watching those shows on TV while I was an angel has its perks! I told them I wasn't waste time."

* * *

Anyone also reading What If Can't Let Go? notice the differences in how the back alley event was told? ;)

Prepare to see plenty of fluff and awkward moments for May... along with Drew! XD

I'd love to hear some positive feedback. :) Hope to see you all next chapter!

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


	2. Chapter 2

Presence of an Angel

Chapter 2

Welcome back to Presence of an Angel! :)

Thank you _light-chiix3_ for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying my story already. Look forward to seeing more!

Again, here's some more backstory for you guys, just so get an idea what's going on so far. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Drew's POV

 _"Flygon is down! That looked it hurt!"_

 _My eyes flickered over to the giant electronic score board, watching the points I still had left quickly deplete. My opponent still had a comforting amount of points, keeping him safely elevated from my position as I continuously tried to chip away at his resolve._

 _I couldn't lose. Not now. Not when I was so close. Everyone was watching – this was the Grand Festival – even people who weren't here in person could watch this broadcasted live across the region – no, around the world._

 _There was a sinking feeling of dread as I watched Flygon push himself back up._

 _"Flygon, use Sandstorm and Steel Wing!"_

 _With a powerful gust by flapping his wings, Flygon was surrounded by a funnel of sand and the glow of Steel Wing caused the sand to sparkle before it went head on to attack Breloom. I could hear my opponent's points drop._

 _When the dust settled, Breloom looked completely fine. Almost immediately, they retaliated._

 _"Would you all look that! Breloom looks like he hasn't sustained any damage despite that powerful and beautiful attack by Drew's Flygon."_

 _What was I doing wrong?_

 _Meeting the eyes of my opponent whose name was escaping me, I should have known. The confidence he was sporting, clearly it was obvious that he had won the moment we had stepped into the stadium. As much as I hated to admit it, he was talented despite it being a rookie, much better than I had been when I started._

 _What happened next came to me as a complete blur. I wasn't sure what happened, but I knew I lost, the sound of the final buzzer signifying the finality of this battle. The crowds were deafening, cheers for the new Top Coordinator filled the stadium as I blankly stared out at the battle field._

 _I lost._

Blinking out of my memories, I frowned, staring at the glass of water sitting on the counter before me. Despite having occurred a month ago, the Grand Festival lost always managed to linger in my mind. It wasn't the loss that I upset over, but the reality, after participating in contests for years of where I was headed.

I could still faintly hear Harley's words in my ears when I told him and Solidad I was leaving Hoenn.

 _"You've lost your touch recently, haven't you Drew? Don't bother lying, honey, I'd see right through it."_

The truth in his words hurt.

I had lost my touch. It started before entering the Grand Festival, and to be honest, I was surprised I was able to get so far as to being runner up. Overall, I knew I let myself down by losing – my Pokémon too.

Formally declaring I was on break to my fans and the media, I immediately returned to the room I had been staying in while the Grand Festival was ongoing. I had pulled out my laptop and started making plans on leaving.

To get away from everything.

That was how I had found myself on a flight to Unova over a week ago, arriving to the region where contests were a foreign concept. I wish it were like that for me.

Currently, I was staying in an apartment I was renting, know it was safer choice to avoid bumping into people I might recognize. The small complex was in a pleasant residential area and I felt as ease here. No fangirls hovering around knowing about my talent and good looks. I could enjoy some peace while I tried to figure out what I was doing with my life.

Was coordinating something I wanted to keep pursuing in life?

As much as I wanted to know the answer, I knew I would have to take the time to think things over. It wasn't as simple as yes or no.

 _"You've lost your touch recently, haven't you Drew?"_

"Be quiet, Harley," I grumbled, getting up off the stool. Looking around the kitchen, I noticed how simplistic everything was. Bare necessities and utensils with no additional décor.

I couldn't help but wonder if the landlord simply lacked knowledge for interior design or preferred keeping things this way. When I was signing the contract with the landlord's brother, I was told I could do as I pleased as long everything was still intact since this was going to be new home for the next while.

Maybe that was something I needed to do. I was sitting at a fresh start in a new region after all.

I moved over to the welcome basket that had been left in the apartment for me. Besides an assortment of food and basic necessities, there basket contained several tidbits of information ranging from how transit works in Unova to nearby hidden food joints that the locals would only know about. Clearly, there was a lot of attention put into getting it together for me.

I intended to thank the landlord, hearing they lived in the apartment as well, but I never saw or met them. A few days I had accidentally left my clothes in the dryer, so I hurried back into the laundry room to find my clothes all neatly folded and waiting for me. A little note on top of my pile of clothes read ' _Try not to forget next time!'_ with a smiley face drawn underneath the message. Whoever they were, their presence was much like a caring ghost to me.

Being so welcome here was comforting, but it was so different compared to how life was like when I travelled around from place to place for contests, I felt conflicted.

Knowing I needed fresh air to get away from these feelings and memories, I grabbed my jacket before stepping out. Once I was outside, I took a deep breath of the chilly air. Being out during the evening was a relaxing time of the day, but I knew it wasn't necessarily the safest time either.

Not after what I saw last week.

Heading into the nearby café, I breathed in the scent of baked goods. The place seemed busier than usual and was explained through a sign showing there were baking session going on tonight.

"Welcome! What would you like to order?" the barista exclaimed energetically despite the busy atmosphere.

"Just a small black coffee, thank you," I responded immediately.

"Sure! Can I have your name?"

"Drew."

She nodded, marking down the order on the cup along with my name.

As I waited, I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my feeds. An assortment of articles about my break from the coordinating world filled it, mixed among the ones about the new Hoenn Top Coordinator, but a single article caught my eye.

' _Drew Hayden On Break in Unova!'_

I flinched. Somehow someone had managed to find out his little piece of information. I guess I was lucky no one recognized me in this region yet.

"Drew!"

I nearly jumped, but then realized it was the barista calling out to me with my order. I could see some of the other customers reacting to my name being called out. I didn't bother checking whether or not it was out of recognition.

Hurriedly taking my coffee, I shoved my phone back into my pocket and left the café. Taking a tentative sip, I then let out a sigh.

Just as I was continuing my walk, some someone passed by me and I felt like I was struck by some unknown force when I noticed them. Although they weren't directed towards me, I felt some recognition towards her blue orbs. Wear a simple white dress with a black jacket on top, there wasn't anything particular that screamed for attention, but her aura itself was alluring.

Trying to remember where I recognized her from, I realized it was from last week.

 _Deciding to get some fresh air with Butterfree, the sight of a flickering streetlight in an alleyway caught my eye. From where I was, I couldn't see too clearly, but it looked as if there was figure in the alleyway. Immediately I noticed the streetlight illuminated a man with something glinting in his hand lurking in the dark. Approaching him was a girl with black hair, clearly unaware of the danger that waiting for her._

 _"Hey! Look out!"_

 _Once the words slipped past my lips, the man and the girl both reacted. Seeing the glint – a knife – being swiped in the direction of the girl, I immediately broke into a run, Butterfree right beside me. Luckily, the girl seems to know how to respond, although her movement was a little clumsy. Hearing the sound of the weapon clattering to the ground, I could spot the fear on the man's face as I intervened._

 _"Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!"_

 _My loyal companion put the man into a deep slumber. Relieved that the conflict was over, I turned to look at the girl, hearing the soft pants from her breathing._

 _"Are you okay?" I noticed the rivulets of blood that came from the cut on her arm. "You're bleeding."_

 _She glanced down at her injury, unfazed. "Ah, this is nothing. Thank you for helping me."_

 _"Don't worry about it, I'd help anyone in this situation."_

 _Curiosity filled me as I peered down the alleyway of the flickering streetlight. Just before the streetlight died out, I was certain I saw a set of sapphire blue eyes of a brunette before they disappeared. Shaking off the thought, I turned my attention back to the issue at hand._

 _"I'll call the police," I offered, remembering the emergency number among the information that had been in my welcome basket. "We should also take care of your injury."_

 _"Alright. Thank you."_

After reporting everything to Officer Jenny, I had been free to go. I left out the part about the brunette girl in the alleyway, since I wasn't sure if I had seen anyone there after all.

Was she the same person that I had just seen?

I was looked in the direction that she had gone, but I couldn't catch any sight of her.

Something about her stuck out to me. Maybe it was because she looked like that girl in the alleyway. Maybe it was because of the aura she gave off. Either way, my heart seemed to pick up its pace. Perhaps seeing her made me unintentionally think back to that night. Knowing what could have happened if I were there... I was glad I was able to help.

I reached up, putting my hand over where my heart was, waiting for it to slow down.

There was no way it was love at first sight.

Yet I couldn't help but want to see her again.

Pushing the thoughts aside, I kept walking. I was out to clear my head, not muddle it with more thoughts! Huffing out my breath, I could see a small cloud rise before me. With the darkening sky, the streetlights already began to light up the pathways, showing me a safe path to walk on.

Why did things always look so simply but turn out to be so hard?

Taking another sip of my coffee, I pushed forward. What else could I do?

* * *

Aww, poor Drew. Things will get better. :)

If you guys are reading both Presence of an Angel and What If I Can't Let Go?, I just want to give a heads up, there will be _minor spoilers_ that exist for the other story since they have intertwining plotlines. Hope you guys don't mind!

I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to get some contestshipping moments next chapter! Look forward to it!

Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!

~Skitty13


	3. Chapter 3

Presence of an Angel

Chapter 3

Dinner is one of the best times of the day~

Especially when you meet someone special. ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

"Roselia!"

I turned to look at my companion as I was overseeing my other Pokémon as they were having dinner. By the expression she was giving, I immediately knew she was concerned about me.

"Don't worry about me, Roselia," I tried to reassure her. "Everything's fine. Besides, taking some time to enjoy is good for everyone."

She tossed me a disbelieving look but nonetheless accepted my words.

The look she gave me was probably the same one I would give myself if heard myself say that. What was I doing?

Moving over to Absol, I gently ran my hand over his fur. I was regarded with a curious look, but it didn't stop him from turning back to his food, a silence acceptance of my actions. The mellow atmosphere among my chattering Pokémon brought something to my attention.

They knew.

Like some unspoken agreement, it appeared that we had all consented to not talking about my 'break' from contests. Although I was thankful for this, I also knew my companions deserved the truth that I was holding back from them.

It just felt like now wasn't the time.

After everyone had finished off their dinner, I decided it was time for me to eat as well. Let everyone free roam the apartment with a brief warning to be careful, I slipped out ready for the chilly night ahead, with a certain destination in mind.

Pulling out the map on my phone, I zoomed in, double checking to make sure I was heading the right way. I had been following the recommendations from my landlord recently, and so far, nothing disappointed. Deciding to put some trust in their choices, I was giving another place a try.

Stopping in my steps, I realized I had arrived.

Daydream Diner.

The building looked old, but held a welcoming aura. Heading in, I scanned the place. Despite how quiet it seemed on the outside, there were quite a lot of people inside, keeping the noise level a just over a murmur.

"Welcome!" A brunette greeted me with a bright smile. She adjusted the tray in her arms. "Feel free to sit anywhere you like and we'll get to you as soon as possible."

Scanning for available tables, I spotted a brunette sitting alone, who looked rather familiar. As I approached, I immediately recognized her. The girl who might have been in the alleyway. The girl who breezed by me last night.

She was here.

At least I think so.

With a red bow on the top of her head and a matching dress, I wondered if she knew that she pulled off that simple look rather elegantly. Sliding into the empty seat in the booth across from her, I watched her as she ever so cautiously lifted the soup to her mouth. She didn't even notice me yet, being so concentrated on her food.

Giving it a moment, I finally decided to make myself known to her.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked.

Startled, she looked up at me.

"Oh, sure!" she agreed with a smile.

I offered her my hand. "I'm Drew."

"Nice to meet you, Drew! I'm May."

 _May._

I casually picked up the menu that rested on the side of the table, scanning over the food this place offered. It was exactly what you would expect at a diner, the exception being healthier choices and the specialty portion. There were some interesting names to some of the dishes, such as Sweet Nightmare and Pleasant Thoughts, which sounded like something I would try one day if I came back.

"You should try what I'm having," May piped up, interrupting my thoughts. "It's pretty good."

"Do you come here often?" I asked.

"It's my first time," she admitted, brushing back a strand of her hair that had fallen forward. "A friend brought me here, but I really like it!"

"Maybe I will give it a try." I nodded.

Just then a waitress walked up, pulling out a pen and notepad from her apron.

"Hello, welcome to Daydream Diner. Would you like to order?"

Something about her looked familiar as well, I looked at her, trying to figure out where I had seen her from. It seemed like I was running into everyone who I only had vague memories of today.

"I'll have what she's having," I said, gesturing to May's food.

The girl gave a hum of approval, nodding as she jots down the order. As she was writing, I was able to catch sight of a bandage on her arm, which reminded me of someone I helped recently who sustained the same injury.

A small smile appeared on her face when she caught my eyes. "Thanks for helping me the other night. I'm Violet."

"I'm glad you're okay," I replied. "I'm Drew."

"I'll be back with your order shortly, Drew," she curtly responded. Once she was gone, I turned back to May.

I watched her for a moment, trying to put together my thoughts. I was curious, to be honest, I really wanted to confirm my thoughts. The girl in the alleyway was her, right?

As I was piecing together my thoughts, Violet stopped by, carefully placing my food in front of me before leaving to dealing with the dinner rush. As much as I was tempted to start eating my food like May, my curiosity blocked out my other thoughts.

"Have I seen you before?" I blurted out, leaning forwards to get a better look at her. An image of the girl in the alleyway a few nights ago wavered in my mind. I could still see her brilliant sapphire eyes. "By any chance, a few days ago?"

Her eyes widened as she lowered her fork. A clear expression of shock covered her face. "You saw me that night?"

The way she said that, it was almost as if she expected me not to have seen her. I hesitated, but nodded. Realization dawned onto her after she saw my response. I heard her quietly murmur, "So someone did see me that night..."

It was her.

May was the one who kept appearing before me for some reason. She was the one who in the alleyway who had seen the man lurking around. Why didn't she do anything? How did she disappear so quickly? All these questions hovered around my head, but when I opened my mouth to say something, May pointed to my food.

"Eat." She looked at me with a warm expression. "Humans need food, I don't think you're an exception. Besides, don't let it go cold!"

Although the way she phrased it was strange, I nodded, picking up my food. The food here was actually pretty good. I saw myself stopping here more often.

"Thank you for helping out that night," May quietly murmured in between bites of her fries. "I was... scared, so I wasn't able to do anything but run away. I'm thankful you were able to."

"It's no problem." I waved her off after swallowing my food. All the questions I had slowly faded from my mind.

May shook her head. Her expression turned serious as she gently grasped onto my hand with her own.

"Really, Drew, I mean it. I'm glad you were able to do something I wasn't able to. You know, after hearing that it was you who saw me that night, I don't mind too much. You're a nice person!"

Once again with her strange way of talking, but I could feel the sincerity in her words. With how she was holding onto my hands, I could feel my heart fluttering again. Seeing how subtle the feeling was, I shoved it aside.

It was hard though, because when May pulled away, she picked up a fry and held it my way.

"Would you like me to feed you?" An innocent yet cheery smile returned to her face. My heart was hammering in my chest at this point. She seemed to have noticed my reaction – or lack of one – and moved back with a giggle. "Sorry, only couples do that, right? I watched so many romance dramas and shows, it just felt kind of natural in this situation."

As I was awkwardly trying to eat my dinner, which was still surprisingly warm, I could feel May's eyes watching as she finished off her meal. She kept quiet as I finished off my own food as well.

"You're not from Unova, are you, Drew?" she asked, tilting her head slightly as she looked at me.

"I'm not."

"Where are you from?"

"Hoenn."

The brunette's eyes sparkled when she heard this. "Cool! Hoenn is so green and pretty. What brings you to Unova though?"

Hearing these words, I realized that May didn't know about my coordinating past. This brought a bit of comfort to me. I didn't want someone as beautiful as her to know about my terrible lost that only occurred recently. I didn't want her to learn about my fall from the top.

"Vacation."

Accepting my words, she nodded. "Since we're both new around here, maybe we can hang out together sometime."

"Yeah."

How long would it be until she ended up like my Pokémon?

She would find out eventually, but I wanted to have someone around who accepted me without knowing my past to judge me.

I wanted to see her again after today.

Checking my phone, I realized how much time had gone by since I had come to Daydream Diner. My Pokémon were probably worried for me if they weren't already asleep. I knew Roselia would be around waiting for me by the door until I returned.

"I should probably get going," I told May. "It's getting late. Are you leaving soon?"

"I'll be going with my friend," she explained. "But I could use some fresh air. I'll walk out with you."

The waitress I had run into earlier stopped by the table. I offered to pay for May as well, but both the waitress and May declined, claiming her meal was already covered. When we stepped out, I breathed in the cool night air, taking in how refreshing the air was.

When I turned to May, I could see a cloud of warmth leave her as she exhaled.

Moving to stand in front of her, I took the scarf in my hand and wrapped it around her neck, making sure it was on properly.

"Here," I said, while adjusting it. "Make sure you dress warm next time. Nights are chilly around here."

Her cheeks flushed pink. Humming in acknowledge of my words, May smiled brightly. Even in the dim light, she shone out to me.

Whatever these feelings I had for this girl already, there was the desire and the dread to discover what they were. Affections for someone was not what I needed at this stage of life. Maybe a friend, but that was about it.

Patting the top of her head, I chuckled at the pout on her face, before shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Well, I'll get going."

"Be safe!" May chirped out. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you around."

Walking away with those lingering words, I couldn't help but hope they held some form of truth. Because I wanted to see her again soon.

* * *

Hehe, lots of hinting towards contestshipping here~

Did you guys notice how all the chapters happen during the evening or at night? LOL. I guess realized that. XD

Anyways, May's human adventures have begun. :) Things will be interesting!

Thanks for reading and have a fabulous day!

~Skitty13


End file.
